


...And A Little Dressing

by Calicia (Merinnan)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Crack, Implied F/F/F, M/M, Missing Scene, Sorry Not Sorry, everyone is ooc, originally posted to alt.startrek.creative.erotica.moderated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merinnan/pseuds/Calicia
Summary: The Doctor is bored. The Doctor finds a rather surprising program running on the holodeck. The Doctor is most definitely no longer bored.Missing scene/kind of sequel for Occy's ficSide Salad- justhowdid Dukat get his hands on that mobile emitter, anyway?
Relationships: Dukat/The Doctor (Star Trek)





	...And A Little Dressing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Side Salad](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/770871) by Occy. 



The Doctor leaned back with a sigh. He didn't really need to sigh, it was just something he'd added to his program because he'd been jealous that everyone else on _Voyager_ could sigh and he couldn't. He was bored. _Voyager_ hadn't come into contact with anyone or anything for awhile, so none of the crew had been injured and none of the yellowshirts had died. Unless you counted the broken bones Janeway kept mysteriously getting. It was really very surprising, she came in every morning with another dislocated shoulder, or broken arm, and she _said_ she got them on the holodeck, but the Doctor had written a little subroutine to tell him when the holodeck safeties were disabled, and they never were. Even more mysteriously, every morning both Torres _and_ Seven came in with various injuries - including humanoid bite marks. The Doctor just couldn't understand it.

However, aside from these mysterious injuries, nothing was happening, so the Doctor was mostly redundant. So he decided to go to the holodeck. Maybe the safeties were being switched off and the computer just wasn't telling him, the stupid, arrogant, thing.

"Computer, transfer EMH program to Holodeck 2," he said, standing. Or rather, his program manipulated the various photons to make him appear as though he was standing. He half considered putting on his mobile emitter and walking to the holodeck, but the novelty had worn off of that. That may have been due to Janeway sending him to do every little thing ever since he'd gotten the damn thing.

The Sickbay disappeared and the Doctor found himself not in Holodeck 2, but in Neelix's galley. With his program detecting an unidentifiable smell that he wasn't sure he _wanted_ identified. With a table set with spinach and some drink that looked suspiciously like meat sauce. With a naked Cardassian sitting at the table.

"Computer, where am I?" the Doctor demanded.

"Holodeck 2," the computer replied.

The Cardassian smiled a predatorial smile at the Doctor. "Ah...you must be a member of the Federation crew," he said. "And your name is..."

"I am the Doctor," the Doctor said, warily eyeing the Cardassian who was standing and walking towards him, with bits of spinach stuck to his legs with that meat sauce drink stuff. "Who are you, and why is your program still running?" The Doctor ran his eyes over the Cardassian, looking for any sign of the two asses that his databanks said Cardassians had. He couldn't see if there were two asses, but it was a very nice body.

"I am Gul Dukat," the Cardassian replied. "I think you've been watching too many old human TV shows, 'Doctor.'"

"What do you mean?"

"'The Doctor'? Come off it, who are you really?"

"I am the Emergency Medical Hologram," the Doctor replied, wondering what old human TV shows had to do with anything. Actually, he wondered what an old human TV show _was_. Maybe Paris would know.

"You have a lot of freedom for a hologram," Dukat said. "Leaving the holodeck at will."

"Actually, I was restricted to Sickbay and the holodecks until I got my mobile emitter," the Doctor said. "Now I can go wherever I want."

"Really? I like Sickbays," Dukat said. "And Infirmaries. Especially Starfleet ones. All the equipment has such...interesting...uses." He stepped right up close to the Doctor. The Doctor's program registered something uncomfortable in his pants. He looked down and saw that his holographic penis was straining to get of his holographic pants. Dukat's holographic penis was standing out straight, unrestrained by anything.

"Would you like to visit the Sickbay?" the Doctor offered.

"Yes. Biobeds are better than floors," Dukat said, also glancing down at their penises.

"Um, do you want to put something on, first? Just in case Janeway got her broken arm early. Or late."

Dukat left for a moment, the reappeared wearing a pink chiffon dressing gown and fuzzy pink slippers.

"Computer, transfer the current program and the EMH to Sickbay," the EMH said, wondering if he could get the program for that dressing gown and slippers downloaded into his database.

Once in Sickbay, the Doctor asked Dukat which biobed looked the most comfortable -- he did have more experience with using them to fuck on, after all. Dukat glanced around. "That one," he said, strolling over to it.

"According to my database, you have two assholes," the Doctor said as Dukat stepped out of his slippers. "However, I only have one penis."

Dukat started to remove his dressing gown. "That's okay, I'll be on top. Human's only have one asshole."

"Actually, according to Mr Paris I am an asshole. Is your penis big enough?"

"The original Dukat's penis is 6ft. I'll just adjust my program to make my penis it's proper length."

"Oh."

Dukat looked at him expectantly.

"What?" the Doctor asked nervously.

"Strip," Dukat ordered him. "You can't fuck someone while they're wearing a Starfleet uniform. I know from experience."

The Doctor began trying to work out how one removed clothing that they were wearing. He'd never had to undress himself before, his program didn't let his clothes get dirty, and he didn't ever get BO or need a shower. Finally, Dukat got bored with waiting and came over to help. The Doctor was quite surprised. He didn't know holographic material could rip so easily.

***

Some time later, the Doctor felt himself starting to fall off of the biobed. It had only been made big enough for one person to lie on, a serious oversight. Once _Voyager_ got back to the Alpha Quadrant he'd have to take that up with the designers. Dukat grabbed a hold of him and pulled him back on. Glancing over at Dukat, the Doctor felt quite smug. Now there was one less thing that the rest of the crew had done and he hadn't. Actually, he had done something that most of the crew hadn't. He'd been fucked by a Cardassian. How many of the crew could say that? Chakotay didn't count, he'd thought Seska was a Bajoran, and once he found out she was a Cardassian she'd only fucked him figuratively. No wonder he'd gone off women and turned to Ensign Kim for support.

Dukat got off the biobed and stood next to it, pulling on his dressing gown.

"I think I'll go look around this ship," he announced. "Meet some more crew, see some more rooms. Maybe find a Vulcan or that Talaxian."

The Doctor blinked. "Neelix? Why...," he stopped as realisation dawned. Half of him was tempted to keep Dukat here, with him, the other half argued that it had to have been Neelix who left the program running, so the Doctor better do something nice for him. Besides, if Neelix didn't meet back up with Dukat, he might find another Kes. Shudder.

"You'll need the mobile emitter to move around the ship," the Doctor said as Dukat put on his slippers. "It's over there."

"Ah, thank-you," Dukat said, strolling over to the console. He picked up the mobile emitter and attached it to his arm.

"See you another time, Doctor," Dukat said, strolling out the door.

The Doctor propped himself up on one elbow and waved. He felt a bit upset that Dukat had left so abruptly, but that 'see you another time' had sounded a lot like a promise. One could always hope....


End file.
